Don't Want to be an Idol
by jaehwanyx
Summary: Tentu saja Hongbin tidak mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Leo. Disamping agar tidak mengganggu karir Hongbin, Leo adalah seorang lelaki… Ya, Hongbin dan Leo menjalani cinta sesama jenis. Yaoi BoyXBoy, Leo-Hongbin, Ravi-Hongbin, LeoBin, RaBean, Other VIXX Couples. Happy Reading and RnR. Thankyou


**Don't Want to be an Idol**

 **Author : Jaehwanyx**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Genre : Yaoi M-Preg 19+, Love, Romance, Hurt, Happy Ending.**

 **Main Cast : Hongbin, Leo, Ravi (VIXX)**

 **Other Cast : Other Members**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini asli buatan saya. Segala ide, alur, dll murni**

 **hasil pikiran saya. Kesamaan cerita, setting tempat dan**

 **waktu merupakan kebetulan. Untuk chapter ini**

 **saya utamakan ke LeoBin terlebih dahulu. Disarankan**

 **kalau membaca fanfiction ini setelah buka puasa,**

 **daripada puasanya gagal, dan balik menyalahkan**

 **author. Happy Reading, dan biasakan RnR.**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Oppa, lihat kemari. Aku ingin memotretmu!"**

" **Ah itu Lee Hongbin, artis terkenal itu kan?"**

" **Lee Hongbin saranghae!"**

" **OPPA!"**

" **OPPAAAAA!"**

 **Klik, klik, klik! Di tengah keramaian para fangirl yang terdengar hanyalah riuh teriakan mereka, suara kamera disertai lampu kilatnya, serta dipenuhi dengan para pengawal yang setia mengelilingi seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan manis berlesung pipi. Namanya Lee Hongbin. Badan tinggi disertai postur tubuh yang ramping namun cukup atletis, tentu saja membuat kaum lawan jenis menjerit melihat ketampanannya. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang murah senyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, disertai eyesmile dan tentu saja jangan lupakan lesung pipinya yang membuat sosok itu menjadi amat sempurna. Oh sungguh Tuhan membuat lelaki ini dengan penuh ketelitian. Betapa tidak, nyaris dari atas sampai bawah sungguh amat sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Perempuan mana yang tidak jatuh hati terhadap sesosok pria seperti ini.**

" **Terima kasih semuanya, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Chu~"**

 **Hongbin membalas teriakan penggemarnya dengan sangat ramah, diakhiri dengan sebuah flying kiss ke arah mereka. Selanjutnya ia bergegas masuk ke apartemen mewahnya setelah menghadiri suatu acara penghargaan bergengsi, tentu saja dengan kawalan beberapa body guard yang menunggu di luar apartemennya.**

" **Huh, sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Ahh…."**

 **Seketika rasa capek Hongbin menghilang dan ia segera bersemangat begitu memeriksa Handphone miliknya. 10 misscalls, 8 SMS, serta beberapa kali PING dari Blackberry Messenger miliknya, yang semuanya itu berasal dari satu nama, "My Lovely Jung", yang tidak lain adalah kekasih dari Hongbin. Jung Taekwoon namanya, atau panggil saja Leo. Sosok yang sangat beruntung, disaat banyak perempuan berharap untuk menjadi kekasih Hongbin, ia dengan mudahnya berhasil memikat sosok mempesona itu. Tentu saja Hongbin tidak mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Leo. Disamping agar tidak mengganggu karir Hongbin, Leo adalah seorang lelaki… Ya, Hongbin dan Leo menjalani cinta sesama jenis. Hongbin tidak ingin melukai perasaan penggemar wanitanya bila mereka mengetahui idolanya merupakan pecinta sesama jenis.**

" **Halo? Hyung? Ahh aku merindukanmu. Maaf aku baru sempat memegang Handphone. Apa kau merindukanku juga? Kekeke kemarilah ke apartemenku apabila hyung memang merindukanku. Kita habiskan malam ini berdua saja ne?."**

" **Tunggu hyung ya Binnie sayang. Hyung akan datang. Oke? Love you."**

" **Love you more. Hihihi."**

 **Hongbin bergegas mematikan sambungan teleponnya, berganti pakaian dengan hanya setelan piyama tipis berwarna putih, sepasang sandal tidur berbentuk teddy bear, tentu saja dengan sedikit semprotan parfum beraroma vanilla, aroma kesukaan kekasihnya. 20 menit berlalu dan terdengar suara pintu apartemen miliknya.**

" **Hyuuunggg~ Aku merindukanmu."**

" **Me too, baby. Hmm.. Vanilla.. Aroma favoritku. Apa kau selalu menggodaku hmm?"**

" **Nghh ti-tidak.. Ah hyung, stop menyiumi leherku. Hyunghhh"**

 ***CUP***

 **Dan terlukis senyuman puas dari bibir milik Leo, melihat leher kekasih tercintanya itu kini dipenuhi bercak merah, tentu saja hasil perbuatannya.**

" **Hyunggg! Kau selalu berbuat mesum, dasar singa cabul."  
"Siapa suruh my baby Bin selalu menggodaku."  
"Ish! Oh iya, mengapa hyung dengan mudahnya masuk ke apartemenku? Kan di depan ada…"**

" **Apa? Pengawalmu? Mereka makan gaji buta. Mereka malah duduk di kafe dekat lobby."  
"Rupanya mereka begitu kalau bekerja. Ah akan kupecat mereka."  
"Sst, sudah lupakan. Kemari, duduk di atas pangkuan hyung. Hyung begitu merindukanmu. Hyung rindu memanjakanmu, hyung rindu menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh indahmu, hyung rindu berbuat mesum terhadapmu. Hyung rindu menyumbu, aduuhh"**

 **Belum sempat Leo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah jitakan kasar melayang di atas kepalanya.**

" **Dasar mesum! Huh."**

" **Mengomel tapi duduk di atas pangkuan hyung. Aku tau Bin juga rindu perlakuan-perlakuan hyung kan. Aduuhh!"**

" **Stop berpikiran jorok. Huh!"**

 **Walaupun sempat protes, Hongbin pun akhirnya nurut juga dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Leo, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang ehem, bidang, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup wangi parfum yang selalu Leo gunakan. Maskulin, hanya kata itu yang terpikirkan begitu Hongbin menghirup wangi badan khas kekasihnya itu. Sesaat setelah Hongbin menyamankan posisinya di tubuh Leo, Leo segera mengangkat dagu Hongbin, mengucapkan kalimat yang simple, namun selalu berhasil membuat pipi chubby Hongbin bersemu merah.**

" **Lee Hongbin, my princess, I love you, really really love you. From today, tomorrow, until the end of time."**

 **Dan sebuah ciuman hangat segera membungkus bibir plum milik Hongbin, disertai dengan senyuman Leo di sela-sela ciumannya, disusul dengan pipi Hongbin yang mulai memerah. Dengan yakin tanpa ragu sedikitpun Hongbin menyambut ciuman lelaki yang sungguh ia cintai. Lumatan demi lumatan terjadi, disertai dengan sedikit hisapan-hisapan mesra. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman mesra tersebut berujung menjadi lumatan nafsu. Tidak hanya disitu, tangan Leo dengan lincah meremas bokong serta dada milik Hongbin dan membuat sang empunya mendesah tetapi masih tertahan ciuman panas bersama Leo.**

" **Unghh, h-hyunghh amphh.. Stophhh uhhh mhpp"**

" **Ahhh.. Hyungghhh"**

" **Leo hyung, please uhhh stophh-ahh..itu enakhhh shh"**

 **Desahan Hongbin langsung meluncur keluar begitu Leo melepas ciuman panas mereka lalu dengan lihainya segera menelanjangi Hongbin, tanpa permisi Leo segera meremas dada Hongbin yang menurut Leo cukup kenyal dan berisi, menggetar-getarkannya lalu menghisap kedua nipple Hongbin secara bergantian. Sementara Hongbin hanya bisa mendesah sejadi-jadinya menerima perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut. Jujur, walaupun Leo sudah sangat sering memberikan kissmark atau ciuman-ciuman panas, tetapi mereka selalu menghentikan aksinya hanya sebatas itu. Namun untuk malam ini, entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka berdua, Hongbin mengijinkan Leo menyentuhnya tanpa terlewat seinchipun, memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan bagi mereka berdua. Ya, malam ini merupakan first time bagi mereka berdua. Baik Leo maupun Hongbin benar-benar seperti artis film panas professional yang sangat pandai memuaskan pasangannya, padahal mereka masih pertama dan sangat amatir dalam melakukan itu. Mereka melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri hingga pagi menjelang. Hongbin dan Leo benar-benar menyerahkan keperawanan dan keperjakaan masing-masing untuk orang yang benar-benar mereka cintai. Entah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lewati, entah berapa kali klimaks yang sudah mereka alami, entah berapa posisi bercinta yang sudah mereka coba, entah berapa tempat di apartemen Hongbin yang sudah mereka jadikan variasi dalam bercinta. Biarlah hanya mereka berdua, Tuhan, dan author yang tahu.**

 ***TBC***

 **WAHAHAHAHA! Author balik lagi dengan sedikit FF nista di bulan Ramadhan(?) Chapter pertama masih bener-bener secuil cerita dari LeoBin. Mungkin part LeoBin cuma dibuat beberapa chapter, karena untuk endingnya mau dibuat happy ending RaBean alias Ravi x Hongbin HAHAHAHA. Maaf author lagi kena virus RaBean hardcore shipper gara-gara habis ngelihat VIXX TV 2 Episode 18, disitu banyaaaakkk banget RaBean moment. Apalagi endingnya, Hongbin meluk Ravi dari belakang…. Oh God….. Apalagi di VIXX TV 2 Episode 19, pas ending setelah konser. Ravinya meluk Hongbin, Hongbinnya nyamanin posisi. Oh menelnya uke ini :**** Untuk adegan yadongannya, maaf author gak kuat…. Jadinya cuma dibuat segitu aja. Otak lagi ga bisa dipaksa bekerja untuk imagine ena ena seliar ff Taste the Sugar atau My Final Project Partner. Reviewnya ditunggu ya. Mumumu**


End file.
